1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar power generation system converts direct current (DC) power produced from a solar cell into alternating current (AC) power and supplies the AC power to a load through a grid. When a solar cell produces less power than that used by a load, all of the power produced from the solar cell is consumed and insufficient power is supplied by a grid. Conversely, when the solar cell produces more power than that consumed by the load, surplus power is supplied to a grid so that reverse power flow occurs.
A power storage system stores surplus power supplied from a grid during the nighttime for use during the daytime. The power storage system is adapted to suppress a peak of power generated during the daytime by using power stored during the nighttime. The power storage system using a storage battery as an energy storage medium can be installed in individual customers' houses because the power storage system requires a small installation space while allowing the supply of power from the storage battery in the event of power failure.
An energy storage system that is a hybrid combination of a solar power generation system and a power storage system can store surplus power from a solar cell and a grid that is supplied to a load while supplying power to the load in a secured manner in the event of power failure.